Rewind
by Cynical Hysteria
Summary: TokioHotel. Oneshot UA. Tokio Hotel est un groupe de rock allemand mondialement connu, dont les dizaines de milliers de fans hurlent à quel point elles les aiment. Et plus particulièrement le leader et batteur, Gustav, et le bassiste, Georg.


**R E W I N D**

_Cynical Hys._

La loge était vide et semblait incroyablement vaste. Deux canapés en faux cuir noir étaient installés dans un angle; de petits cactus trônaient sur une table carrée, aux pieds hauts, plaquée contre un mur en face de la porte ; un porte-cintres à roulettes, auquel pendant une des vestes caricaturalement larges de Tom et le manteau beige et trop long de Bill, avait été abandonné à côté d'une caisse noire, très haute et noire, scellée par un cadenas énorme. Enfin, derrière l'un des canapés, il y avait deux grandes plantes très vertes, et qui semblaient d'ailleurs être en caoutchouc, du moins depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Georg grommela quelque chose, ne croyant pas que les jumeaux se soient encore éclipsés comme ils y réussissaient toujours dès que lui et Gustav s'éloignaient deux minutes. David était tellement laxiste avec eux ; ils faisaient tout et n'importe quoi, de toute façon ce n'était très important. Ils réapparaissaient toujours à l'heure et personne ne se rendaient compte non plus, alors leur absence était loin d'être reprochée. Parfois même, un des membres du staff, pressé et tenant on-ne-sait quels papiers dans les bras, courait dans le couloir et cognait l'épaule de Bill qui fumait près de l'aération, sans s'excuser comme s'il était rentré dans un poteau. Mais Bill ne trépignait pas, ne lui demandait avec un accent de diva de s'excuser et vite, parce qu'il avait l'habitude, après tout.

Presque trois ans que ça durait, la presque-ignorance, l'ombre des deux lumières qu'étaient ceux qu'on voyait toujours, qu'on aimait toujours, qu'on voulait toujours, qu'on complimentait toujours : Georg Listing et Gustav Schäfer. Et si c'était à eux, toujours, qu'on posait les questions, si c'était vers eux que toutes ces filles tendaient les bras, si c'était pour eux qu'elles pleuraient, qu'elles criaient, si c'était leurs noms en énormes partout, leurs visages en avant partout ; c'était sans doute, se disaient Bill et Tom, parce que c'était censé être comme ça.

Georg entra dans la pièce et chercha des yeux une machine à café. Il n'y avait pas de machine à café. A vrai dire, il y avait même une feuille A4 placardée sur le derrière de la porte, sur laquelle était inscrit à l'ordinateur : « Please do not eat ». Georg soupira dans un petit ricanement mauvais, arrachant la feuille d'une main pour la froisser dans son poing. S'il avait envie de manger dans la loge, il mangerait. Il y avait bien des gens payés pour nettoyer, non ? Georg n'aimait pas l'Amérique, décidément. Tous des obèses débiles gavés de séries télé à la con, et se croyant réellement les rois du monde.

Le bassiste s'assit un instant sur le canapé, s'accoudant à ses genoux, le visage entre les mains. Il avait les traits un peu tirés, fatigué par le voyage en Tour Bus ; il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, et Gustav avait fait une sorte de cauchemar étrange près de lui et qui les avait tenus éveillés un bon moment. Le petit batteur avait évidemment eu besoin de… réconfort, dirons-nous. Georg était constamment fatigué. L'énergie qu'il déployait pendant les tournées était incroyable aussi, et bien qu'il avait, petit, toujours rêvé de cette situation, maintenant qu'il y était, la pression était vraiment plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il en arrivait parfois à envier les jumeaux ; eux, personne n'en avait rien à faire – sauf quelques fans soi-disant exaspérées par la notoriété écrasante des G et qui protestaient dans des blogs que « sans son chanteur et son guitariste, le groupe n'existerait pas ». Bien sûr qu'il n'existerait pas, le groupe. Mais, à vrai dire, Georg savait également jouer de la guitare et on l'avait déjà complimenté pour sa voix. Quand Bill était malade, par exemple, il l'avait doublé à Marseille. Et lui-même devait honteusement admettre qu'il avait un timbre de voix bien plus grave et planant que Bill, qui tâtait sur le sexy. Quand à Gustav, bien que son répertoire de chansons s'arrête à Hakuna Matata, il avait pris des cours de chant et quand il chantait, on le remarquait immédiatement. Mais de toute manière, les jumeaux étaient là et puis, ça ne dérangeait personne, n'est-ce pas.

« Georg, tu étais là » articula Gustav avec un petit sourire, entrant à son tour dans la loge d'un pas un peu traînant, comme à son habitude. « Je t'ai cherché dans tout le bâtiment, en plus David voulait que je fasse je-sais-pas-quoi alors, tu vois… »

« Ugh, ouais » siffla Georg entre ses mains, ne relevant pas la tête. « Combien de temps ? »

« Une demi-heure. »

« Merde » grogna Georg, et il secoua la tête d'un air nerveux, prenant une grande inspiration, longue et profonde, pour se calmer.

Ses doigts tremblaient presque imperceptiblement contre son front, et son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance de pré-concert, il y avait toujours ce même stress partout, cette activité effrénée de tout le monde autour de lui, et les jumeaux n'étaient toujours pas là. D'habitude, Tom, Bill et lui aimaient bien déstresser ensemble, assis sur les canapés et respirant fort, en rythme. Il y avait un calme et un silence pesant dans le couloir, on aurait dit que cette fois-ci, personne ne se bougeait pour tout préparer. Georg releva la tête vers Gustav qui était assis sur la grosse malle noire et tripotait son mobile, les yeux rivés sur les touches tactiles.

« Gus, qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ? » demanda-t-il en passant la paume de sa main derrière sa nuque.

« J'imagine qu'ils… préparent tout » répliqua Gustav dans un haussement d'épaules. « On entend les fans qui crient depuis la loge de David. »

Georg soupira et se massa les tempes. Il y eut un bruit de cavalcades et les K entrèrent à leur tour dans la loge qui sembla soudain très étroite à Georg Listing. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

« Tom avait faim » répondit Bill d'un ton un peu timide, posant avec automatisme sa main sur le bras de son frère. « David nous avait dit de revenir une demi-heure avant le show alors, nous voilà. »

Georg fit une grimace hypocrite et se détourna du chanteur, qui s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé, silencieusement. Tom était appuyé au mur, les bras croisés, ajustant sa casquette de temps à autres. Jost entra aussi, avec Tobias et Jacob, qui portait son intarissable malle contenant les oreillettes. Bill, comme d'habitude, se fit équiper en premier, torse nu et les bras étendus perpendiculairement à son corps. Gustav, Georg et enfin Tom prirent sa place au centre de la pièce, sentant un petit carré métallique glisser dans leur poche arrière ou s'accrocher à leur ceinture par une pince, froide contre leur peau nue. Cette opération se déroulait le plus souvent dans le silence, c'était une sorte de rituel apaisant. Une fois les quatre fils glissant sous leurs quatre T-shirts jusqu'à leur oreille gauche, David s'autorisa à parler, s'adressant surtout à Gustav. Le batteur était le leader du groupe, et c'était toujours à lui qu'on s'adressait essentiellement. Et lui qui répondait aux interrogations, et qui supportait le plus de poids, et qui prenait les décisions.

« Bon, on fait comme d'habitude, Gustav en premier, puis Georg et Tom, et enfin Bill. Gustav, prends le micro avec la languette blanche en passant à côté de la régie, pour annoncer les chansons. D'accord ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Gustav avec un lécher hochement de tête.

« Bon. Bill, n'oublie pas que tu chantes en anglais, ce soir » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le plus grand des jumeaux Kaulitz, assis sur le dossier du canapé.

« Je sais » répondit Bill en haussant un sourcil, les mains jointes et ses pupilles un peu dilatées se baladant dans toute la pièce, surtout au plafond.

David soupira. Il hocha une dernière fois la tête, tapota l'épaule de Georg assis à côté de lui, sur l'accoudoir du sofa, et sortit de la pièce. Tobias, debout à côté du porte cintres, resterait avec eux jusqu'à leur entrée en scène. En attendant, Tom tripotait le bas de son T-shirt dix fois trop large pour lui et Bill enroulait une mèche décolorée de ses cheveux autour de son index. Georg respirait à peu près normalement, regardant fixement le batteur qui, lui, semblait tout à fait calme – comme à chaque fois. Il parlait toujours aux trois autres avant le début des concerts, une sorte de petit monologue de capitaine à son équipe penchée en avant, se tenant par les épaules. Il se racla la gorge et laissa échapper un petit rire détendu. Bill et Tom levèrent avec automatisme la tête vers lui et le regardèrent, le même air rêveur passant sur leurs deux visages presque similaires et leurs lèvres pincées.

L'introversion de Bill et le charisme douteux de Tom se lisaient sur leurs visages : les yeux de Bill étaient toujours baissés et ses mains étaient toujours jointes, ses doigts longs et fins tripotant ses nombreuses bagues, et les lèvres de Tom étaient constamment mouillées par sa langue qu'il passait sur elles inlassablement, ses yeux quant aux siens toujours fixés sur celui qui parlait, une expression passive paralysant ses traits. D'autre part, Bill était le pédé et Tom l'épouvantail empêtré dans ses fringues de rappeur. Gustav les regarda tour à tour et enchaîna, autoritaire :

« Tout va bien se passer. Bill, fais bien attention à tes r, ce sont tes r qui pèchent. »

« Je sais » répondit Bill en baissant les yeux une seconde, avant de couver le leader des yeux à nouveau.

« Il y aura probablement des filles qui chanteront en allemand » soupira Gustav en semblant un peu ennuyé. « Enfin, je n'espère pas, bien sûr. Et je pense qu'il y en aura moins qu'en Europe. Mais attends-toi à entendre de l'allemand, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« Ah et, Tom » ajouta Georg, et les deux K tournèrent la tête vers lui d'un seul mouvement précipité. « Pendant Raise Your Hands Together, viens avec moi pour chanter, j'ai lu quelque part que ça faisait fureur. »

Son ton était neutre, et Tom acquiesça silencieusement. Un bourdonnement fit trembler le sol sous eux, et ils baissèrent la tête pour regarder le vinyle. On aurait qu'une basse faisait cogner des vibrations dans la pièce. Georg comprit en premier que les fans tapaient des pieds en cadence, dans la salle. Bill passa une main sur son visage et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Son frère tapota son genou d'un air embarrassé. Une toute petite femme – aussi blonde que petite d'ailleurs – se pencha dans l'encadrement de la porte et pointa derrière elle du pouce en soufflant, haletant un peu :

« En scène. »

« Allez les gars, c'est parti » conclut Gustav en tapant sur ses cuisses, sautant au sol pour suivre la petite femme dans le couloir. « Let's go, let's go, let's go ! »

Les trois autres suivirent, Georg le rattrapant et saisissant son poignet pour retracer la ligne de son articulation tendue du bout du pouce. Le temps d'inspirer deux-trois fois, de descendre un petit escalier, d'entendre les hurlements assourdissants et le claquement sec des mains qui tapent l'une dans l'autre, de saisir les baguettes qu'on nous tend, le manche d'une basse bleu électrique, la sangle d'une guitare noire et vernie ou un micro aussi lourd d'un poids de plomb, et les lumières éclairent quatre visages à peu près émerveillés par la densité de la foule qui se déchaîne.

On entend deux noms hurlés à touts vents pendant Ready Set Go, on regarde deux visages en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir un angle convenable, et c'est l'euphorie en anglais. Les visages de Gustav et Georg sont concentrés, l'un penché sur sa basse et l'autre sur les toms, et on râle en anglais avec un fort accent nasillard que Gusti est presque entièrement caché derrière cette foutue batterie. Deux ou trois dans le public crient le nom d'un des jumeaux – mais personne ne les entend.

Le concert a mis des étoiles dans tous les yeux. Le concert terminé et la dernière serviette lancée dans la fosse, Bill et Tom disparurent en coulisses, se laissant guidés par une petite assistante jusqu'à la régie pour se faire désinstaller leurs oreillettes. Un peu derrière eux, Georg s'arrêta une dernière fois avant de disparaître, sourit et agita la main sous les hurlements mêlés de pleurs, jetant un regard vague aux mains alignées et tendues vers lui. Puis il disparut à son tour en backstage dans une tornade de cris, laissant son odeur sur la serviette qu'une poignée de filles s'arrachaient encore en fosse.

Gustav était à présent seul sur scène. Comme à son habitude, il arpenta un instant la scène, bras tendus vers le ciel et vers les gradins, recevant sans broncher peluches et numéros de téléphone inscrits sur des cœurs en papier. Il adressa quelques sourires au hasard avant de remercier le public dans un anglais presque parfait, tenant son micro avec assurance, dissimulant sa fatigue derrière une mine réjouie, euphorique presque. Lorsqu'il quitta la scène sur un rapide salut, il fut acclamé par vagues pendant plusieurs minutes, son prénom et ses surnoms résonnant contre les murs humides. Enfin, la salle est évacuée, les fans redeviennent encore plus anonymes, et se plongent dans la nuit pour affluer jusqu'à leur hôtel – les habitudes ne changent pas. Gustav, descendant avec lenteur les petits escaliers pour quitter scène et foncer dans les coulisses, rejoignit les trois autres dans leur loge, une bouteille de Coca ayant remplacé son micro. En régie, la petite assistante arracha la languette blanche du micro qu'il avait utilisé et l'embrassa avant de la fourrer dans sa poche de jeans.

« Il y avait plus de monde que prévu » remarqua Bill avec un grand sourire, se penchant vers la table basse pour attraper une asperge entre son index et son pouce. « Mais j'ai complètement foiré Monsoon. »

« Ça va, personne n'a rien vu » répliqua Georg en haussant les épaules. « Moi, je suis complètement à plat. On rentre en Bus, c'est bien ça ? »

« Ouais » grogna Gustav en cherchant sur un ventilateur apporté dans la loge pendant le concert le bouton pour le mettre en marche. « Selon les VSD qui sont déjà là-bas, il y a pas mal de monde devant l'hôtel. »

Tom soupira, se replongeant avec lassitude dans sa lecture d'un roman de poche de Shelley aux pages cornées et gondolées. Bill se pencha sur lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule, tétant une autre asperge dans un léger bruit de succion, silencieux. Gustav se frottait les tempes, allongé par terre près du sofa, Silke penchée sur lui pour pousser la pointe de son pied vers son genou. Il gémit, se couvrant les yeux de son avant-bras, et attendit que la crampe s'estompe. Georg avait pris sa bouteille de Coca et buvait au goulot à intervalles réguliers, rotant sans ménagement entre chaque gorgée.

« Schulz » soupirèrent Bill et Tom en portant par deux fois leur pouce à leur front, puis ils s'arrêtèrent de le dire et Georg continua seul, inlassablement.

« Les garçons » souffla David en se penchant dans l'encadrement de la porte, son portable à la main alors qu'il composait un texto à toute vitesse sans même regarder les touches. « On y va. »

« Quoi, déjà ? » ironisa Gustav en saisissant la main que lui tendait Silke pour l'aider à se relever.

Il saisit une serviette sur le sofa et frotta ses deux aisselles et son cou avec, avant de la rejeter sur le sol. En file indienne, ils sortirent par la porte de derrière et grimpèrent dans le Tour Bus qui les déposeraient à leur hôtel, trois avenues plus bas. A peine engagé dans la rue où se dressait l'hôtel en question, le Tour Bus dut ralentir considérablement, bloqué par des barrières de sécurités établies dans toute la rue pour contenir une masse noire, agressive et bruyante, d'adolescentes serrées les unes contre les autres, feuilles de papier et posters à signer dans les mains. Une dizaine de vigiles étaient postés devant le premier rang, repoussant comme ils pouvaient les mouvements de foule, et Georg sentit monter en lui une vague de panique.

« Bon. D'accord. On se calme, tout va bien se passer. »

La voix de Jost n'était pas très assurée non plus, et l'humidité de son front trahissait son stress. Bill et Tom, un peu en arrière, avaient même peiné à entendre ce qu'il avait dit, tant le bruit que faisaient les fans était assourdissant. Les vigiles croulaient, ainsi que les barrières, sous la puissance de la masse, et on voyait çà et là des filles évanouies dans les bras de leurs amies, ou bien par terre, à moitié piétinées, pendant qu'on hurlait « Help ! She fainted ! » à l'adresse des VSD allemands. David se massa les tempes une demi-seconde, puis se tourna vers Tobias et les trois autres vigiles qui avaient voyagé avec eux dans le Bus. Il serrait presque convulsivement son portable dans sa main.

« Bon » dit-il, une main tendue vers le groupe de vigiles et l'autre vers les Tokio Hotel, pendant qu'il essayait de se rappeler le mieux possible des techniques qu'ils utilisaient en Europe dans ce genre de situation. « Tobias, en premier, suivi de Bill et Tom. Vous foncez, vous ne levez pas la tête, vous ne répondez pas aux cris, vous ne signez rien, vous ne touchez personne. Ensuite, Dirk, tu colles Gustav comme une ventouse et tu empêches qu'on puisse ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Ian, tu fais pareil avec Georg et tu fais attention à ses cheveux, qu'on ne lui en coupe pas une putain de mèche. Gustav, rentre ta capuche à l'intérieur de ton gilet. Je ferme la marche. »

Lorsque les portes automatiques du Bus s'ouvrirent, un torrent de bruit se déversa à l'intérieur et frappa le groupe. Gustav cligna des yeux, les réverbères éblouissants formaient un tel contraste avec la nuit qu'ils l'aveuglaient complètement. Gustav se pressa derrière Bill, sentant la masse sombre et robuste de Dirk l'entourer de ses bras. Il entendait son nom partout autour de lui. Il avança plus vite encore, gardant la tête baissée, le visage à moitié dissimulé par ses énormes lunettes de soleil. Il sentit une main agripper son T-shirt et essaya de la repousser, appelant Dirk aussi discrètement que possible malgré les hurlements.

« Dirk ! Dirk, bordel, elle me – »

Lorsque Gustav vit la seconde main de la fille surgir de sa poche, un ciseau entre les doigts, il écarquilla les yeux et se retint de toutes ses forces de hurler en bondissant de côté. Il pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas dans l'idée de les lui planter dans le ventre, et continua de se débattre. Dirk était coincé dos à lui, repoussant à pleines mains une dizaine de filles qui essayaient de passer en force entre lui et Georg. Gustav n'arrivait même plus à respirer. La paire de ciseaux fondit sur le bas de son T-shirt et en découpa le tissu en une légère poussée. Gustav se jeta en avant et se dégagea de la foule grâce à un grand vigile qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le tira par le coude jusqu'à la porte à tambour automatique. Gustav s'engouffra dans l'hôtel, pris soudain d'une bouffée de chaleur et de lumière, et cligna des yeux, encore sonné. Quand il baissa les yeux, il vit que la paire de ciseaux avait déchiré son T-shirt sur un demi-cercle d'au moins cinq centimètres de rayon.

« Bordel, quelle folle » maugréa-t-il, et il releva la tête pour voir Bill lui faire signe de les rejoindre, son frère et lui.

Gustav repensa à Georg. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement, et il se tourna vers la porte pour essayer d'apercevoir à travers les carreaux la chevelure brune et lisse du bassiste. Il chercha des yeux dans la foule, toute trace de Georg, d'Ian ou de David, les mains plaquées sur la porte, prêt à ressortir pour rejoindre son aîné. L'idée qu'une paire de ciseaux soit là, dans cette même foule, peut-être tout près de Georg, lui donnait la nausée. La grande main sèche de Dirk se posa sur son épaule et Gustav se sentit tiré en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Bill, encore légèrement essoufflé, à Gustav.

Ses longs doigts lourds de bagues s'agitaient les uns contre les autres, et sa pomme d'Adam grimpait et descendait dans sa gorge alors qu'il déglutissait bruyamment.

« Je ne sais pas où est Georg » siffla la voix énervée de Gustav, qui gardait les sourcils froncés et les mains plaquées sur le bas de son T-shirt découpé. « Vous l'avez vu ? »

Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête négativement, avec une coordination parfaite. Ils étaient debout l'un à côté de l'autre, entourés de deux vigiles qui discutaient, leur talkie-walkie fermement serré dans leur paume de main. Gustav tourna sur lui-même et inspira lentement, se forçant à rester calme. Il savait que s'il paniquait, les jumeaux paniqueraient aussi, et s'ils paniquaient, Gustav savait que ça deviendrait n'importe quoi. Bill n'était bavard que lorsqu'il était inquiet ou très stressé, et dans ces moments-là, Gustav avait toujours envie de lui en mettre une.

« Eh, vous » s'adressa-t-il aux deux vigiles derrière les K, d'un ton autoritaire. « Est-ce que vous pouvez demander où est passé le quatrième putain de membre du groupe au lieu de vous raconter vos vacances ? »

« Je suis là. »

Gustav fit volte-face et Georg était bien là, planté devant lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et les cheveux légèrement en bataille.

« On a battu en retraite, finalement » expliqua-t-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules, ses deux yeux verts ne quittant pas un seul instant ceux du batteur. « On est passés par l'entrée de derrière. On ne savait même pas qu'il y en avait une, mais finalement un des gars de l'hôtel l'a signalée à Dirk et Ian par oreillette alors, me voilà. »

« Tu vas bien ? » souffla Gustav à mi-voix, portant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Georg pour dompter une mèche rebelle du bout des doigts.

« Ça va. »

David glissa une clé dans la main de Georg et s'éloigna avec les K vers l'ascenseur. Georg saisit Gustav par l'épaule et ils les rejoignirent sans un mot. Gustav reprenait ses esprits, lentement, dans un état de semi-conscience, debout dans l'ascenseur, le regard vide. Ils descendirent tous au même étage, et les jumeaux disparurent immédiatement dans leur chambre, claquant la porte sur leurs deux mêmes silhouettes longilignes. Comme presque à chaque fois, on entendit immédiatement des rires et des souffles étouffés et le bruit mat d'un corps qu'on plaque contre une porte. David, haussant les épaules dans un sourire embarrassé, lança un regard à Georg et Gustav et agita la main avant de disparaître derrière une porte voisine.

« C'est laquelle ? » demanda Gustav alors que Georg comparait le numéro gravé sur la clé avec ceux écrits sur les battants.

« La 405 » souffla Georg en faisant deux pas vers l'une des portes rouges carmin. « Celle-là. »

Gustav laissa glisser son regard sur les trois chiffres dorés collés sur le bois verni, et tendit la main vers la poignée, par réflexe. Georg attrapa cette main dans la sienne et, dans un léger quart de tour, surplomba Gustav de face, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Gustav sentait son souffle contre ses pommettes et l'arrête de son nez, et il se retenait de respirer, se concentrant sur la chaleur avant d'en savourer l'odeur – le goût ? Georg souriait, de ce sourire fin, aux lèvres closes, rosées, humides, de ce sourire délicieux, et ses yeux papillonnaient derrière leurs cils, sombres à la lumière tamisée du couloir.

« Ouvre la porte » ordonna Gustav, la gorge sèche, s'appuyant contre la porte pour ne pas tomber, étourdi.

Il lui semblait entendre, en bruit de fond, les fans encore amassées dehors malgré l'heure tardive, entonner Schrei pour se tenir éveillées. Georg laissa échapper un petit rire et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Dans un déclic métallique, le battant s'écarta vers l'arrière et Georg saisit le col de Gustav à deux mains, le poussant à l'intérieur. Leurs bouches se scellèrent alors que Georg claquait la porte d'un coup de pied. Gustav le poussa contre elle, et le bassiste chercha à tâtons la serrure du bout de la clé qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, la faisant de nouveau jouer pour verrouiller la porte. Georg se dégagea un instant pour jeter un regard circulaire à la chambre. Elle était sobre, blanche et pourpre pour aller avec le couloir, et leurs deux valises noires avaient été posées au centre de la pièce.

« C'est joli, ici » souffla Georg, faisant passer son teeshirt Volcom au-dessus de sa tête, se tournant ensuite face à Gustav, toujours appuyé au battant de la porte. « …Tu viens ? »

« Et comment. »

La voix de Gustav était à moitié cassée, et le batteur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pensé à déglutir depuis un moment. Il pencha la tête en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur le pectoral droit de Georg, et l'embrassa, ses deux mains remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dans son dos nu. Georg saisit son teeshirt en bas de son dos et le tira en avant, déshabillant le batteur avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux de la paume des mains en lui penchant la tête en arrière. Il l'entraina jusqu'au lit et le fit tomber en arrière, gardant ses mains posées sur son ventre pour le sentir rebondir contre le matelas. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et embrassa sa tempe, son sourcil, son front, laissant sa langue glisser contre sa peau par inadvertance. Gustav sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jeans, et grinça des dents.

« Georg, attends » siffla-t-il, et le bassiste roula de côté en silence. « Qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure-là, bordel ? »

Gustav se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le couvre-lit. L'écran démesuré de son Sony Ericsson brillait dans le noir, et il n'eut aucun mal à lire le prénom de sa sœur.

« Allo, Fran ? »

Georg s'était redressé et retirait minutieusement sa ceinture, la faisant glisser dans ses passants avec lenteur et application. Gustav n'écouta pas sa sœur lui raconter les nouvelles de la famille, lui demander quelle heure il était en Amérique et s'excuser si elle le dérangeait ; ses deux yeux bruns, plissés dans la pénombre, regardaient le jeans rugueux, clair, glisser sur les cuisses de Georg, sur ses genoux, crisser sur sa peau. Georg releva les yeux sur lui et sourit, et son sourire, encore, en disait tellement long que Gustav eut envie de raccrocher, d'éteindre son téléphone et de renverser son bassiste sur le lit.

« Gustav ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Fran, il est près de minuit ici » répliqua Gustav, son attention se reportant soudainement sur sa sœur au bout du fil. « Je dormais, je suis un peu dans le coltard. Tu ne veux pas me rappeler demain ? »

Georg faisait glisser son boxer contre ses cuisses. La masse sombre de ses poils pubiens finissait le dessin des ombres qui dansaient sur son corps, leur donnant un sens particulier, et quand Georg se tourna face au batteur, entièrement nu, les bras et les jambes légèrement écartés, Gustav se mit debout par réflexe.

« Appelle demain. »

Quand il sentit son téléphone glisser de la paume moite de sa main, Gustav ne chercha pas à l'empêcher de tomber sur la moquette claire de la chambre. Il se défit de son pantalon et de ses chaussures, les jeta par terre et garda sa ceinture à la main. Les deux jeunes hommes se firent face quelques secondes, puis, d'un mouvement commun, se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre et tombèrent sur le lit avec un crissement de ressorts.

Gustav adorait attacher Georg. Il sentait son corps se tendre quand il passait la ceinture entre les barreaux de la tête de lit, ses yeux fixer le cuir sombre dans le noir, il sentait ses doigts convulser quand il jouissait, cherchant inconsciemment à se défaire, et les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules unir leur force dans un effort incontrôlé pour bouger sous Gustav, pour tirer et pousser sur les barreaux que ses mains agrippaient sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tirer quand Gustav entrait en lui, et pousser quand son sexe rouge et dur sortait de son corps. Attacher Georg donnait à Gustav cette impression de rituel, et quand il mordait la peau de ses épaules contractées en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, ou léchait les fins poils de ses aisselles en tenant ses jambes autour de ses épaules, il savait que Georg aimait être attaché aussi.

Quand Georg était attaché ainsi, il ne pouvait pas faire courir ses mains sur son propre sexe, ni sur le corps suant et épais de Gustav, ni agripper ses cheveux, ni pousser sur ses fesses pour l'enfoncer plus loin en lui. Quand Georg était attaché, il était obligé de parler – et c'était peut-être aussi et surtout pour ça que Gustav l'attachait. Quand Georg parlait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ce qu'il disait était tellement jouissif que Gustav perdait souvent le contrôle de lui-même, jouissait hors de lui ou se mettait à le sucer, à lui lécher le cul sans même avoir compris comment.

Puis il s'écrasait contre son amant, embrassait ses lèvres avec passion, et le poussait peu à peu à bout, traquait son orgasme silencieusement, n'écoutant que les gémissements de Georg contre son oreille, que son souffle rêche et brûlant dans son cou, ne sentant que sa main ou sa langue sur lui, en lui, autour de lui ; il le poussait, et il le touchait, jusqu'à atteindre satisfaction.

Une fois Georg détaché, ils s'étreignaient généralement jusqu'au petit matin en écoutant l'autre respirer, en le croyant dormir. Des fois, cependant, Georg le retournait dos à lui et le pénétrait à son tour, comme pour lui dire bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves, et Gustav s'immobilisait, concentré sur son corps qui se sentait si rempli, si plein, si complet. Il se mettait alors à fixer la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, le visage appuyé dans l'oreiller au rythme des à-coups du bassiste, il se figurait les fans, les filles, les adolescentes au bas de l'hôtel, assisses à cet instant même dans la rue, à rêver d'eux. Ces filles avec son nom tatoué dans le cou, ou sur le poignet, ces filles qui avaient imité son tatouage dans leur dos, qui avait écrit Tokio Hotel, Gustav ou bien Georg sur leur front, ces filles dont chaque parcelle du corps, dont chaque devoir en classe, dont chaque poème, dont chaque larme ne servait qu'à crier la passion, l'addiction qu'ils, Gustav et Georg, leur inspiraient. Gustav se les figurait, alignées dans leurs sacs de couchage, à regarder leur fenêtre en spéculant, en rêvassant, en espérant. Et il se souriait à lui-même.

**E N D E**


End file.
